


Convenciendo a Papi

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Complete, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Top Sheriff Stilinski, sheriff stilinski - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Stiles realmente desea ese videojuego, así que tiene que convencer a su papi de que se lo compre.¡Stilinskicest!





	Convenciendo a Papi

**Author's Note:**

> Ya había publicado este one-shot, pero decidí revisarlo y editar las faltas de ortografía que tenía.

_**Capítulo único** _

John llegaba a casa luego de una larga jornada laboral, había tomado unas cuantas horas extra y era en momento como aquel en los que se daba cuenta lo grande que ya estaba. Todo parecía cansarlo más rápido y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era llegar y tirarse al sofá, comer lo que sea Stiles preparase e ir a dormir, de verdad lo necesitaba. Metió la llave en la rendija y una vez que la abrió fue recibido por un cálido abrazo de su único hijo. Algo confundido, John entro a su casa con Stiles entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo Papi?

—Bien... —contesto John mientras veía como un olorcillo a buena comida le inundaba el paladar—. ¿Hiciste de cenar?

—No Papi, hoy no hice de cenar... Pedí hamburguesas y pollo frito... Lo que te gusta Papi.

Y si no conociera bien a su hijo, John habría pensado que aqueo gesto era muy considerado, pero como ya se ha dicho, John conocía a su hijo mejor que nadie, y que el chico decidiera dejar de lado su dieta estricta por todo eso que le prohibieron se debía a una sola cosa, Stiles quería algo.

Suspiro, pero antes de que Stiles siguiera su falso alago, John cogió una de las hamburguesas y le dio una buena mordida.

—¿Qué quieres Stiles? —pregunto tras tragar.

—¿Lo descubriste? —contestó su hijo con un rostro que denotaba pena. John asintió—. Pues, verás... Hay un videojuego que me encanta y quiero saber, si me puedes adelantar mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Ya hablamos de eso Stiles, no habrá adelantos de nada hasta que recuperes química.

—Pero papá...

—¿Ya no soy tu Papi?

—P...Papi —gimió Stiles—. De verdad lo quiero…

—Ya te dije Stiles, nada de peros, es mi decisión final.

John fue directamente a su sofá individual para ver algo de televisión. Pero Stiles no se daría por vencido con un simple no, John lo sabía, por eso no se sorprendió cuando Stiles se acercó por detrás y comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

—Vamos Papi... Si me lo compras haré todo lo que me pidas.

—Confórmate con que te lo compre el verdadero día de tu cumpleaños ¿Jo puedes esperar? —murmuro mientras que cambiaba de canal y dejaba la hamburguesa en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado.

—No, la que está de venta ahorita es de edición especial y es limitada.

John no quería seguir participando en esa discusión, así que subió algo el volumen y se dedicó a relajarse en su amado sofá. Pero las manos de Stiles eran una constante distracción.

Su hijo acaricio la espalda del padre y luego se paró enfrente de él, impidiendo que este viera su programa. Antes de ganarse un reclamo, Stiles poso sus rodillas en ambos costados de su papá y se sentó en sus piernas, quedando frente a frente con el hombre mayor y lo rodeo con sus brazos, creando una distracción aún más convincente.

—Vamos Papi... —suspiro Stiles con ese tono en la voz con la que ningún hijo debía dirigirse a su padre.

—No estoy de humor hoy bebé, estoy cansado —contesto John dejándose llevar momentáneamente por las acciones impuras del adolescente.

—Yo haré todo Papi, solo déjame consentirte.

Stiles beso el cuello de su padre lentamente, recorriendo con verdadero entusiasmo. John no pudo mantener abiertos los ojos mucho tiempo, sentir el cuerpo de adolescente sobre el suyo, moviéndose con esa energía y fulgor le llenaba de éxtasis de una manera intensa y de lo más vil.

Odia que Stiles recurriera a esas viejas técnicas, tal vez lo había mal consentido y se había transformado en un niño mimado, debería castigarlo más tarde.

El delgado cuerpo de Stiles comenzó a presionar su miembro, el cual comenzaba a despertar por dichos movimientos. Las manos de Stiles comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de sheriff y acariciar todo lo que hallaba a su paso.

Y luego de muchas acaricias y besos en el cuello de John, Stiles se enderezó y miro fijamente a los ojos de su padre.

—¿Te gusta Papi?

John asintió luego de unos segundos, permitiendo con ello que el adolescente continuara con aquellos actos tan inmorales.

Esta vez, Stiles sonrió y delineo con la lengua los labios de John, para después meterla en aquella boca, caliente y húmeda que sabía a peligro.

El beso fue así, caliente, cargado de una pasión tangible que se sentía en el aire. Fue ello el verdadero inicio del todo. Las caderas de Stiles se movían provocando el pene de su padre y las manos de este dejaron el control a un lado y comenzó a participar más en las caricias.

Apresaron sus caderas y lo acercaron más en dicha intimidad. Lo recorrió con cautela, como si temiera provocarle una herida, pero se podía sentir ese sentimiento posesivo y egoísta del que su padre sufría a con él que muy en el fondo enloquecía a Stiles.

Fueron descendiendo, hasta que alcanzó el culo y lo apretó tan fuerte que Stiles tuvo que contener un grito, su padre no era un santo tratándose se eso.

Stiles no quería soltarse de aquel beso, deseaba quedarse sin aire y seguir acariciando el cuerpo de su Papi, pero tenía que continuar, y sabía que la continuación sería mucho mejor.

Entonces descendió muy a regañadientes del regazo de su padre hasta que llego al suelo, se posicionó en medio de las piernas de John y dio un pequeño masaje en los muslos solo para crear desesperación.

Miro muy altivamente al hombre y con una sonrisa atendió lo que John deseaba.

Desabrocho el pantalón de su padre y saco cuidadosamente el miembro erecto que gritaba por atención. Lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo, de arriba abajo, muy lentamente, y luego de unos segundos de anhelo, Stiles lamió lo largo del pene, hasta llegar a la punta y detenerse.

Lo hacía como si de una paleta de caramelo se tratase, una técnica a la cual le había cogido cariño luego de descubrir lo impaciente que se ponía su Papi.

Insistió en su acto, y luego de unos segundos de penumbra para John, Stiles decidió meter todo en su garganta.

Le encantaba asfixiarse con la circunferencia y el grosor de tan maravillosa polla. Era como un orgasmo en el paladar que hacía ver estrellas a Stiles con cada movimiento que hacía. Un vaivén energético que término con su Papi obligándolo a que se detuviese.

—Ven aquí muchacho —gemía con verdadero placer John, mientras obligaba a los ojos de Stiles mirarlo a él y no a su polla.

Stiles dio un último beso al glande y se fue acercando, retomando la posición inicial. Se montó sobre él, y plantó un beso urgente en los labios del aquel hombre, demandante, extasiado.

John guió esta vez, era una batalla en sus bocas por poder, pero ambos sabían quién ganaría. John comenzó a quitar la ropa de su hijo con frenesí y desespero, ansioso de que sus insanas ganas se esfumaran con la última prenda.

Y una vez su hijo desnudo, John acaricio la entrada, apenas tanteando con la yema de los dedos y entonces su único hijo se alejó y murmuro.

—Ya estoy preparado Papi —la mano de Stiles bajo y tomo el miembro de su padre para dirigirlo a su entrada—. Estoy listo para ti.

John apenas y contuvo la respiración cuando de manera violenta su pene entro en su hijo. Fue como un subidón de adrenalina que desconocía y que le quemaba las entrañas.

Efectivamente, Stiles estaba preparado, de no ser así habría costado bastante que su circunferencia entrara.

Stiles grito con algo de dolor, sin embargo, cuando todo el pene estuvo adentro y Stiles podía sentir los testículos en el culo, este miro a su papá y con una ancha sonrisa se acercó para regresar con su beso apasionado.

Rodeo el cuello de su Papi con los brazos y muy lentamente comenzó un vaivén acertado, para luego transformarse en uno violento con el que ninguno de los dos podía mantenerse callado.

Gimieron palabras inteligibles, y se podía ver en sus caras lo mucho que disfrutaban de aquel tacto. John abrazo a su hijo, y lamió los botones rosados, mordiéndolos y haciéndolos suyos mientras movía la cadera.

Stiles no paraba de gemir cosas excitantes para los oídos de John, y muy rápidamente John se corrió en el interior de su hijo.

—¡Oh Papi! —grito Stiles sintiendo su orgasmo desparramarse entre ambos cuerpos—. Me encanta esto.

John beso el cuerpo de su hijo aun sin retirar su miembro, limpio el sudor de la frente de Stiles y continuo besando hasta que sintió la necesidad de alejarse un poco de él, el calor lo estaba sofocando.

Stiles fue quien retiro su miembro de él, y aun con sus ansias bajo con la intención de limpiar los restos de semen que escurrían a sus lados. John se quedó mirando unos segundos el trabajo de su hijo, hasta que sintió que estaba haciéndolo con el propósito de que perdiera su erección.

—Mañana hay clases bebé —dijo John tras recuperar levemente el aliento.

—Quiero hacerlo hasta que estés cansado y me prometas comprar el juego —contestó Stiles mientras sacaba el pene de su boca y lo meneaba con fuerza—. Solo hasta entonces...

John suspiro y entonces tuvieron otra ronda, la que acabó con John prometiéndole a Stiles el dichoso juego.

 

 _ **Extra**_.

El sábado por la mañana, John y Stiles se montaron en el auto con el propósito de ir al centro comercial por el videojuego de Stiles.

Este último anduvo con una gran sonrisa durante todo el camino. Entraron a la tienda y el adolescente cogió el disco, John ni siquiera miro cual era o cuanto costaba, solo lo tomaron y se dirigieron a la caja con intención de pagarlo.

Y entonces cuando John saco la cartera para hacer la transacción, la señorita le dijo el monto a pagar.

John se quedó helado ante ello, miro al chico quien casualmente desvío la mirada y luego miro a la cajera. Ya no podía hacer nada, Stiles sostenía el videojuego como si su vida dependiera de ello y la señorita le miraba esperando el dinero. John saco la tarjeta para emergencias y pago el videojuego.

Ese chiquillo se había ganado unas buenas nalgadas.


End file.
